I'll Find You
by wonderland1901
Summary: Jasper promises to find the love he once lost. But when he does, will he like what he sees? Will he get his love back? Sorry this summary sucks! Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight...**

**So, I'm pretty sure this is an original idea. Meaning, I'm pretty sure there's no story like this. Maybe there is and if there is then feel free to point it out. But until then bear with me.**

**~!~**

**Jasper's POV**

" Hello! Anyone here?", I yell into the house. It was a rare day when anyone got home before me.

" Jazz? We need to talk."', the timid voice says. I walk to our bedroom. " I can't do this anymore Jasper. I-I just don't feel the same as I used to."

" This is a joke right? Your kidding?", I laugh nervously.

" No, I'm not kidding. The truth is...I've fallen out of love with you. I fell for someone else.", I hear a small sob.

" What's his name?", I growl.

" It's not a him Jasper. I'm in love with her." my mouth drops and I go off.

" We've been together for five years! How well do you even know her? Tell me Edward!", he sighs and runs a hand over his face, wiping away the tears.

" She's the love of my life Jasper. I'm sorry, I'm leaving town with her. We're moving, to a small town." he grabs his suitcase and brushes past me. My knees give out and I find myself sobbing on the floor.

My name is Jasper Whitlock. I'm gay, and I won't stop until I've found my other half. My Edward Cullen.

**~!~**

**What did you think? Is it worth continuing? Please review! Follow!Favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**~!~**

**Jasper's POV- 4 YEARS LATER... J AND E are now 27**

I think I've finally found him. After four long years of searching, I finally found him. In a small town in Washington. Forks, Washington.

When I think about that night. I know that he was just scared. Scared of how serious we were so now, I'm going to go get him. We'd continue where we left off. We'd move back to New York. Try to get married. Maybe in the future we could even adopt or use a surrogate for a baby.

I stop at a small grocery store called The Thriftway. I walk inside and go straight to the wine aisle. They don't have much of a selection, but I buy the best there is. Edward deserves the best. As I walk to the counter I see a blonde woman. To straight guys, she'd seem like the most beautiful girl in the world. Even I could tell she was beautiful.

" Hello Sir, is this all?", the young cashier ogles me.

" Yes, actually. Do you know how to get to 1901 Chicago Road?", yep that's where Edward is living. The blonde girl finally speaks up.

" I live right next door. Why do you want to know? The house isn't for sale.", She narrows her eyes at me.

" I know the man who lives there. We haven't seen each-other in awhile. I thought I'd stop buy and say Hello.", I responded.

" Well, just go straight, then turn left. It's the biggest house on the street.", the young girl directs. I thank her then leave. I follow her directions and pull up across the street from the biggest house. There's a car in the driveway, a Volvo. Edward must be here.

I get out and walk up to the door. Should I knock? Or ring the doorbell? Doorbell it is... After it's rung the door is opened. There's a woman standing in the door. She's about 5'4, she has deep brown eyes and long mahogany hair. Her skin is pale, a pretty pale though that most girls would kill for. The most prominent part about her is the small little basketball jutting out from beneath her shirt. She is probably Edward's maid, a knocked up girl who he gave a helping hand.

" Can I help you?", her voice sounds like bells.

" I'm looking for Edward Cullen. Is he here?", I ask impatiently.

" Um, no. He gets off work in about half an hour though.", she answers looking at her watch.

" Could I wait inside? It's rainy out, and I'd like to be here when he gets back.", I ask.

" I don't know. Isn't that what usually happens in movies then the girl ends up getting stalked and or murdered?", I chuckle.

" I promise not to stalk and or murder you. I'm an old friend of Edward's. I haven't seen him in four years."

" Alright, as long as you're not a murderer.", she smiles. True to her words the front door opens and closes half an hour later.

" Bella! Are you here?", he yells through the house. She stands up and goes to him. I stop dead in my tracks as she leans up and kisses him on the mouth. He responds enthusiastically. His hand goes down to her stomach and rubs it, it's then I see it... The wedding band.

" How's my boy doin' today?", he asks excitedly.

" She is doing fine.", Bella laughs.

" No, he's a boy I can tell."

" She's a girl.. but... You have a visitor. ", I hurry up and sit down. Edward rounds the corner and his mouth drops.

" J-Jasper? What are you doing here?", He walks over to me.

" I came to get you back. I've tried finding you these last four years but, I only just found you.", my eyes fill with tears.

" Jasper, I'm not going back to New York. I'm not going to be with you. I'm staying here, with my wife. We're going to raise our baby here. Jazz, in five months I'm going to be a father. I don't want you. I want Bella, I want my child. I'm sorry but if you came here with the intentions of getting back together, than you just wasted your time.", he says harshly.

" Wait! This is Jasper? THE JASPER? The ex-boyfriend?", Bella's eyes widen.

" Yes, my love. I'll make him leave, if it puts to much stress on you and the baby. I need to talk to him real quick though.", Edward grabbed my bicep and pulled me into the kitchen.

" I broke up with you Jasper. I don't want you anymore. I'm not gay, I'm not bisexual, I'm not even straight! I'm... I'm in love with Bella. I don't notice guys or girls. I only notice her. It's been like that since I first saw her.", he tells me.

" No! You love me. I know you do!", I yelled.

" Once upon a time I did. Not anymore. I love Bella and my baby now.", he says.

Those words break my heart...'Not anymore'. I've have a completely and utterly broken heart.

**~!~**

**Is this better than the first chapter? I know it says that this is a BxE story but it's also a Jasper story. What should happen next? Review Favorite and Follow**


End file.
